Un mariage raté
by tchoubidou
Summary: Un ordre, un mariage arrangé, une dispute ... et voilà Rogue obligé de jouer au lover pour reconquérir sa "belle", sur les précieux conseils d'un pro en la matière. Et c'est loin d'être gagné ... SR/OC


BING !

L'assiette vola en éclat. Snape leva les yeux au ciel : deux mois, deux très longs mois qu'il supportait cette imbécile qui sanglotait à présent en ramassant les débris. Résigné, il posa sur une table basse le manuel qu'il feuilletait et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

**Vous compter casser beaucoup de choses encore ?** lui demanda t-il d'un ton méprisant, la toisant de toute sa hauteur. La jeune femme, accroupie, releva la tête mais ne dit pas un mot. **En plus d'être idiote, j'avais oublié que vous étiez muette**, continua t-il en serrant les dents, cachant ainsi bien mal l'envie irrépressible qu'il avait de l'attraper par la gorge et de la secouer comme un prunier.

Ces derniers mots déclenchèrent chez l'idiote en question une colère qu'elle ne put contenir. Elle se saisie d'une pile d'assiettes qu'elle avait commencé à essuyer quelques minutes auparavant et les jeta par terre avec rage puis parti en courant à l'étage sans que le maître des potions n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. _Merlin quelle idée ai-je eu là …_ pensa t-il en soupirant.

En réalité, l'idiote avait un nom. Et quel nom ! Deux mois qu'elle s'appelait … Mrs Snape … et deux mois qu'elle vivait, et qu'elle lui faisait vivre, un enfer. Oh non, ce n'était pas le mariage dont rêve toutes les jeunes filles.

Flash Back : Il était là, seul, dans ce bar miteux de l'allée des embrumes, devant un énième verre de whisky. Trois jours qu'il s'enivrait, tentant de trouver une solution. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il se mette à son service ? Ce type était complètement dingue. Jamais, oh grand jamais, il n'aurait pensé qu'il puisse avoir une idée aussi … Dumbledoresque … Voldemort avait en effet ordonné à tous ces mangemorts célibataires … de se marier … Il comptait ainsi élargir ses rang, une femme de mangemort ne pouvant être que dévouée à sa cause. De même pour la descendance qui en résulterait. Aussi avait-il convoqué Rogue, l'éternel célibataire, et après quelques doloris « pour le motiver dans ses recherches » il lui avait intimé l'ordre de trouver rapidement sa moitié.

Il releva la tête, attiré par un bruit de verre cassé. Un homme se tenait debout, les restes de ce qui avait du être une bouteille à la main. _Il est encore plus ivre que moi_, se rassura Rogue. Cela fut vite infirmé lorsque l'homme déclara offrir trente milles galions à qui voudrait de sa « fille » … ce à quoi Rogue répondit en levant la main (ah ! l'alcool …). Le marché fut conclu dans la soirée : il avait besoin d'argent et … d'une femme. Voldemort ne lui avait pas précisé qu'elle devait avoir telle ou telle caractéristique après tout. Lui voulait marier son attardée de fille dont personne ne voulait, ce qui faisait passablement mauvais genre dans une famille de sang pur, aisée de surcroit. Il avait alors rencontré sa promise quelques jours plus tard et l'avait épousé dans la foulée, lors d'une cérémonie très privée. Sa promise … parlons en !

Brittany, 24 ans, complètement muette depuis plusieurs années, maladroite au possible (Rogue la soupçonnait cependant de le faire exprès). Physiquement, la jeune fille était loin d'être jolie, ou du moins elle faisait tout pour ne pas l'être. Ses (trop ?) longs cheveux bruns ternes encadrant son visage blafard lui donnaient dix ans de plus, et seuls ses grands yeux bleus s'ils n'avaient pas étaient cernés et cachés derrière des lunettes affreuses auraient pu lui conférer un certain charme si on la regardait de suffisamment loin pour occulter autant que possible son trop long nez. Sa maigreur, enfin, finissait de repousser le plus téméraire.

Sans emploi et ayant très peu d'amis (qui n'habitaient de toute façon pas à proximité – elle avait fait ses études en France, à Beauxbatons, et depuis son retour en Angleterre ne s'était lié d'amitié avec personne) elle restait le plus clair de son temps cloitrée à la maison, ce qui finissait d'exaspérer son désormais mari qui aimait la solitude et le calme.

Un claquement de porte le fit sortir de ses pensées. Mrs Snape venait … de prendre la tangente.


End file.
